


Weihnachtsmarkt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Outing, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geplant war eigentlich eine kleine kollegiale Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Münsteraner Weihnachtsmarkt.<br/>(Das 20. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: notcolourblind und veradee, die den Text noch deutlich verbessert haben!  
> A/N: Bei den Titeln war ich nicht sonderlich kreativ ...  
> Originalpostingdatum: 20.12.2011

~*~*~*~

Thiel brauchte nicht sehr lange, um die kleine Gruppe im Gewimmel des Weihnachtsmarkts zu entdecken. Frau Klemms sonore Stimme war auch aus einiger Entfernung deutlich zu erkennen, und da standen Boerne und Nadeshda, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Frau Haller konnte er naturgemäß nicht ausmachen, aber vermutlich war sie auch schon da. Nur er war dank eines platten Fahrradreifens deutlich zu spät und extrem durchgefroren.

Als er sein Rad abgeschlossen und sich durch die Menschenmengen gekämpft hatte, begrüßte ihn Nadeshda fröhlich. "Ist das nicht ein toller Abend für einen Weihnachtsmarktbesuch? Endlich ist es richtig schön kalt, so daß man Lust hat Glühwein zu trinken." Sie lächelte ihn an und hatte offensichtlich schon eine ganze Menge des genannten Getränks intus.

"Schön kalt ist gut", brummte er. "Mir sind auf dem Rad fast die Ohren abgefroren."

"Ah, der Herr Hauptkommissar!" Boerne drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihm um und unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Frau Haller, die Thiel jetzt auch sah. Er nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu und achtete einen Moment nicht auf Boerne, bis ihm der andere plötzlich die Sicht versperrte und zwei warme Hände an seinem Kopf ihn zusammenzucken ließen.

"Was ..."

"Das haben wir gleich", erklärte Boerne fröhlich. "Geht es Ihren Ohren schon besser?"

"Ich ..." Thiel versuchte, sich unauffällig loszulösen, aber ohne Erfolg. Seinen Ohren war inzwischen tatsächlich ziemlich warm geworden, und das lag nicht nur an Boernes Händen. "Ähm ... ja, alles in Ordnung. Sie könnten dann wieder ..." Er schob den anderen leicht von sich weg, aber Boerne strahlte ihn nur an. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß die Tasse Glühwein, die der andere eben abgestellt hatte, auch nicht seine erste an diesem Abend gewesen war.

Thiel erinnerte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sie nach einem erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Fall beide zu viel getrunken hatten. Sie hatten bisher noch nicht einmal miteinander darüber geredet, und er wollte tunlichst vermeiden, daß sich etwas Derartiges hier vor halb Münster auf dem Rathaushof wiederholte.

"Ist schon besser, danke. Können Sie mich wieder loslassen? Ich höre nix." Na bitte. Seine Stimme klang angemessen fest und so, als wäre gar nichts dabei, daß Boerne ihm gerade viel zu nahe gekommen war. Der andere gab auch endlich seine Ohren frei, aber Thiels Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an, als Boerne stattdessen neben ihn trat, einen Arm an seiner Seite hinabgleiten ließ und ihn halb umarmte.

"Reichen Sie mal eine Tasse Glühwein herüber, Alberich." Boerne klang eigentlich noch recht nüchtern, aber verdächtig gut gelaunt und aufgedreht. "Der gute Mann braucht was, was ihn aufheitert."

Frau Haller schüttelte nur den Kopf, kam aber ein paar Schritte näher und reichte ihm tatsächlich eine dampfende Tasse. Er lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu und hoffte, daß ihr nicht auffiel, wo Boernes Hand gerade lag.

"Wieso sind Sie so spät, Herr Thiel?" Frau Haller sah zu ihm auf und schien Boernes merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht zu bemerken. "Wir sind hier schon bei der dritten Runde. War noch was los?"

"Nee, ich mußte nur mein Rad reparieren." Er nahm einen Schluck und verbrannte sich fast die Zunge. "Eigentlich stehe ich ja gar nicht auf dieses süße Zeug."

"Aber, aber, Herr Thiel." Ja super, jetzt hatte sich auch die Staatsanwältin zu ihnen herumgedreht. "Sie werden uns doch nicht die Vorweihnachtsstimmung verderben wollen."

Frau Klemms Blick wanderte definitiv nach unten zu Boernes Arm, der um seine Taille geschlungen war. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber zum Glück nichts weiter.

"Ich ..." Er wußte wirklich nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sich aus Boernes Arm zu lösen hätte nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen gelenkt. Wieso mußte der andere bloß immer so anhänglich werden, wenn er was getrunken hatte! Das war das letzte Mal, daß er Boerne, Alkohol und Publikum gleichzeitig riskierte, schwor er sich.

Zum Glück sprang ihm Frau Haller bei. "Chef?" Sie tippte Boerne an. "Ist das da hinten nicht Professor Schniedenmeier mit dem Rentiergeweih auf dem Kopf?"

"Schniedenmeier? Wo?"

"Na da", sie zeigte in die Menschenmenge, und Thiel konnte in der Ferne tatsächlich einen kleinen dicken Mann mit Rentiergeweih ausmachen.

"Hervorragend, da kann ich ihn ja gleich hier fragen ..." Er ließ Thiel los. "Sie entschuldigen, eine dringliche Angelegenheit ... ich bin gleich wieder da."

Thiel murmelte ein unbestimmtes "Hm" und sah erleichtert zu, wie Boerne sich durch die Menschen schob. Weg von ihm. Hoffentlich für länger. Er vermied es, den Rest der Truppe anzusehen, und trank weiter. Glühwein war echt nicht sein Ding. Erst zu heiß, jetzt zu kalt. Wenn er den nicht schnell trank, wurde er noch kälter und war dann ungenießbar süß.

Als er Nadeshda kichern hörte, sah er auf. "Was ist?"

"Nichts ... gar nichts." Sie war ein bißchen rot geworden. "Wollen Sie noch eine Tasse?"

"Mit Schuß, wenn's geht." Nadeshda nahm ihm die leere Tasse aus der Hand, sagte: "Ich hol' uns noch eine Runde" und verschwand mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Und ich glaube, ich sehe da auch ... jemanden, den ich kenne", verkündete die Staatsanwältin. "Bin mal kurz weg."

Er sah ihr verdutzt nach, und schaute dann zu Frau Haller. "Sieht aus, als wären wir nur noch zu zweit."

"Tja." Frau Haller verdrehte die Augen. "Den letzten beißen die Hunde."

"Wie bitte?" Er war verwirrt, gelinde gesagt. Was war denn heute mit seinen Kolleginnen los?

"Herr Thiel ..." Frau Haller klang plötzlich ziemlich ernsthaft. "Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu. Boerne hat definitiv schon zu viel Glühwein getrunken, und vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn Sie ihn einfach mit nach Hause nehmen."

"Was?"

Sie seufzte. "Tun Sie sich einen Gefallen, nehmen Sie ihn mit, und klären Sie das endlich."

"Was denn ...?"

"Thiel ... wir haben alle Augen im Kopf, das ist Ihnen doch wohl klar. Und so subtil ist Boerne nicht mehr, wenn er getrunken hat."

Thiel spürte seine Ohren schon wieder wärmer werden. Dann war ihr das vorhin wohl doch aufgefallen. Und warum sich die anderen beiden aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, war ihm jetzt auch klar. Nadeshdas Vorschlag, Nachschub zu holen, war vermutlich auch nur ein Vorwand gewesen ...

"Herr Thiel? Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber ..."

"Ähm ... vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ..."

"Sie sollten." Sie sah an ihm vorbei. "Er ist schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück. Ich ... verschwinde dann auch mal." Und damit ließ sie ihn stehen.

"Wo sind denn alle hin?" Boerne sah ihn überrascht an und runzelte die Stirn. "Das war gar nicht Schniedenmeier. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, warum sollte ausgerechnet der Chef der Chirurgie mit einem Rentiergeweih ... wollten Sie mir nicht sagen, wo die Damen hin sind?"

"Ähm ..." Frau Haller hatte recht. Boerne stand schon wieder viel zu nah bei ihm, und er sollte das Gespräch wirklich lieber irgendwo ohne Publikum fortsetzen. "Nadeshda wollte Nachschub holen, Frau Klemm hat einen ... Bekannten gesehen und Frau Haller ... Frau Haller mußte mal kurz weg." Das entsprach ja schon irgendwie der Wahrheit.

"Ach so." Boerne lächelte ihn an, und merkte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten. Frau Haller hatte definitiv recht. Sie sollten hier weg.

"Wollen wir nach Hause?" Ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein glaubhafter Grund ein, warum sie das tun sollten, aber Boerne machte nicht den Eindruck, als brauche er einen Grund. Der andere nickte nur, bis ihm dann doch noch etwas auffiel.

"Ist das nicht etwas unhöflich? Wir wollten doch eigentlich alle zusammen eine Art Weihnachtsfeier ..." Er sah sich suchend um.

"Das geht schon O.K." Er griff nach Boernes Hand. "Kommen Sie?"

"Wenn Sie meinen ..." Der andere ließ sich mitziehen. "Und Ihr Rad?"

"Das hole ich morgen ab. Ist ja nur eine gute Viertelstunde zu laufen."

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Weihnachtsmarkt hinter sich gelassen hatten. Erst einige Meter weiter fiel ihm auf, daß Boerne seine Hand immer noch festhielt. Aber das ... war relativ harmlos, und sie trafen ja jetzt auch nur noch hin und wieder jemanden und standen nicht gerade zwischen hunderten von Menschen, denen man vielleicht demnächst im Zug von Ermittlungen begegnen konnte.

"Thiel?" Boerne war stehengeblieben und hatte ihn damit auch gestoppt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, natürlich." Er wich dem forschenden Blick des anderen aus. Verdammt. Er hatte dieses Gespräch doch in den eigenen vier Wänden führen wollen. Nicht hier, unter dem hellerleuchteten großen Weihnachtsbaum vor der Lambertikirche.

"Hätte ich Ihre Ohren nicht warmhalten sollen ...?" Boerne wanderte wohl gerade wieder über den schmalen Grat, der ihn nüchtern davon abhielt, allzu vertrauliche Dinge in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun. Meistens jedenfalls. Er glaubte sogar, eine leichte Unsicherheit in Boernes Stimme zu hören, was wohl der Grund für seine nächsten Worte war.

"Nein. Das war doch ... sehr nett."

"Was stimmt denn dann nicht?"

"Ich ..." Irgendetwas mußte er dem anderen erklären, wenn er auch nicht selbst genau wußte was. "Ich weiß nur nicht, wo das hinführen soll."

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Hinführen? Wir sind doch schon längst ... da."

"Seit ... seit wann denn das?" Erstaunlicherweise wußte er genau, was Boerne mit "da" meinte.

"Seit Sie mich geküßt haben, vor drei Tagen. Oder war das nicht ernst gemeint?" Jetzt sah Boerne eindeutig verletzt aus.

"Ähm." Er blinzelte, aber an der Situation änderte sich nichts. "Ich dachte ...."

"Was? Daß ich regelmäßig Menschen küsse, an denen mir nichts liegt?!" Boerne versuchte wütend, seine Hand loszureißen, aber wenigstens war er geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihn festzuhalten.

"Ich dachte, Sie erinnern sich vielleicht gar nicht mehr ... Sie ... Sie haben mich doch nicht mal geduzt, wie soll ich denn da ahnen ... und wir hatten auch beide was getrunken ..."

"Thiel. So betrunken waren wir beide nicht." Sein Magen fing an zu flattern, als er Boernes Tonfall hörte, der von verwirrt und gekränkt plötzlich zu sicher und ... verheißungsvoll gewechselt war.

"Und wieso, denken Sie, habe ich Sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück eingeladen? Und ... ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ..."

Thiel blickte auf, als Boerne ins Stocken geriet. Die letzten Tage waren wirklich merkwürdig gewesen, kein Wunder, daß die anderen Verdacht geschöpft hatten. "Doch. Ich dachte nur ..." Wenn er ehrlich war, wußte er nicht mehr genau, was er gedacht hatte.

" _Ich dachte_ , es wäre Ihnen lieber, wenn das Ganze nicht so schnell geht."

 _So langsam, daß ich nichts davon mitbekomme, ist auch nicht die ideale Lösung,_ dachte Thiel, sagte aber lieber nichts, um die Situation nicht noch mehr zu verkomplizieren. Er hatte sich schließlich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert.

"O.K. Nachdem das also geklärt ist - Können wir dann endlich diesen Teil überspringen und ..." Er zuckte zusammen, als Boernes Lippen die seinen berührten. Vor dem hell erleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum waren sie vermutlich ... ach, egal. Das würden sie sowieso nicht lange geheim halten können.

~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> alle 24 Türchen im [Thiel/Boerne-Adventskalender 2011](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)


End file.
